Best Fanfic Evar Chpt 1
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: this is a funnyish story. I own nothing. not even the stories pointless plot. so please enjoy the story!


**WARNING:  
The following is a fan-based parody (slightly based on a fan-based parody...? No matter- ) ! There is no reason for you to get offended- because it's a parody! This is just a light stab at.. not so good writing. If you find similarities with a fanfiction of your own then it's merely coincidence, for this fan-based parody (slightly based on a fan-based parody ) is not targeting one specific person and/or group. That said, if you do get offended and find similarities then maybe you want to look over your fic...? (just a thought) Anywho, ignorant comments will not be ignored but will have a lot of fun being laughed at for this fan-based parody (slightly based on a fan-based parody) was written just for fun. Thank you for understanding and please support the official and unofficial release that this fan based parody (slightly based on a fan-based parody) is inspired by! **

Once upon a time in Domino High School, students were working vigorously, and paid attention to the teachers in class... Just kidding. Actually, classmates kinda just lounged around and played children's card games, because we all know that's more important than gaining a higher level of education. Speaking of which, why are you reading this? Ah well, anyway... In class, a whole bunch of nothing was going on. Mai was talking with Anzu about— wait a minute...

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked.

"Well, for some reason, the authoress had no idea how to include me early on in a school-time scenario, so I'm here to fix mistakes I made in the past and actually finish school."

"Hurray!" Anzu hurrayed. "That means I have someone that I can be a slut with!"

"Honey, I'm far more of a slut than you are," Mai retorted.

As the two sluts argued about who was the bigger slut, Honda was trying to persuade Duke to teach him cheap parlor tricks when... Wait a minute, what's this?

"Duke!" Honda exclaimed, "Why is it that we all have our Japanese names, but you have the name that the forbidden dub gave you?!"

"Because I'm sexy, and every fanfic is allowed to have inaccuracies," Duke explained. "Now shut up as I woo the ladies with my cheap parlor tricks and flaming dice~"

"Flaming dice...?"

"Yes," Duke said, before holding up red dice decorated with orange flames, "my red flaming dice... what were you thinking?"

"Umm..."

Meanwhile..! Jounouchi was trying to figure out his identity as a closet furry... I don't really want to get into this one. Near him, Yugi was holding the millennium puzzle in his hands, having a conversation with his Yami. Apparently he forgot that only he could see the spirit, so it ended up looking as if he were talking to himself

"Aibou," Yugi muttered, "I never want you to leave me... Aibou."

"Aibou," Yami muttered back, appearing beside Yugi. "I never want to leave you either, Aibou."

"Aibou, for some reason I sense that something bad is about to happen..."

"What do you mean, Aibou?"

"I don't know, Aibou," Yugi whimpered. "I just have a bad feeling..."

Near the back of the class, a certain teenage CEO was sitting at his desk, reading a book called "To Screw? Or Not to Screw? ...The Rules, That Is." Well, actually, he was looking at Yugi for some unexplainable reason, listening as the dwarf talked to himself. Seto took the Blue Eyes White Dragon card out from his deck, marveling at it.

"Why don't you have some ancient Egyptian spirit inside you that I could call my aibou?" Seto asked, looking down at the card sadly as he thought of his sexy dragon girlfriend from the distant past that was dead.

Of course, the card didn't answer him, and Seto began to glare at it. He glanced at Yugi, who was currently hugging his millennium puzzle, crying rivers. Staring back at the card, he could only think of how he wanted to do the same; he wanted to sob and hug his card... but he didn't want his beloved Blue Eyes to crinkle. Instead, Seto pocketed his card, and slammed his book down in frustration.

"HNNNNNRRRAAAAH," he exclaimed, "Let my EGO be my aibou! Isn't that right, Aibou?! YES AIBOU!"

As all of this random crap was happening, the principal of Domino's Pizza School, Pegasus J. Crawford, entered the classroom. He snapped his fingers in a camp way, telling Saruwatari, the teacher, to gain attention from the class.

"Attention duelists!" he exclaimed.

"Heeeyyy!" Jounouchi whined, "we're not duelists... at least in school we're not."

"Jounouchi, you're not considered a duelist inside and outside of school," Seto snorted.

"Go yiff to your Aibou!"

"MY EGO IS NOT A DRAGON... butmaybeitshouldbe... hmmm..."

"Anyway," Saruwatari continued, "Attention Duelists! My hair would like to inform you of the plot!"

"There's a plot to this story...?" Anzu asked.

"Indeed there is!" Pegasus drawled, sipping on a glass of wine.

Apparently you're allowed to drink on school grounds. But then again you can also play children's card games so what the hey.

"There are six girls transferring to Domino Pizza High School, and I'm here escorting them to class. I'll be appearing in the story later to rape them, since that is what I do in lame fanfics such as this one."

The class let out a collective groan.

"Oh ho ho ho~ sorry: Spooiiiler~" Pegasus giggled, sipping more wine.

"If only you had the ancient Egyptian spoiler tags," Isis stated.

The class looked back to see the Ishtar siblings.

"What are YOU three doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We've come here so that the story would make even less sense," Rishid solemnly stated.

Malik nodded in agreement.

"...Why?"

"Because shut up."

"Annnywho~" Pegasus wiggled his arms, shaking off the drunk feeling that overcame him, "come in Mary-su- *cough* I mean young ladies!"


End file.
